


Running

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Series: Knights [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Episode: s05e06 The Dark Tower, Gen, POV Second Person, why did elyan leave, why indeed i'm saying nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: Written for Merlin Bingo prompt 'Elyan'
Relationships: Elyan & Gwen (Merlin)
Series: Knights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117850
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Bingo prompt 'Elyan'

Years ago you ran.

You ran and ran like you could outrun what was inside of you and save them from it.

But it didn’t matter.

Even as you ran your father died and your sister grieved and eventually you were dragged back to it all and you tried.

You did. You honest to god tried to fix it, to fix everything, protect them all, protect her.

And you held onto what was inside you you til it burned and maybe you made something good with it or maybe you betrayed everything you are.

Either way you lie here and the breath rattles harsh from your lungs but it’s ok because your sister's here, safe and alive and clinging to your hand and smiling through her tears and everything's...

Wrong, so wrong she would not be able to smile and Father would not be proud he would be horrified and in the last second of your life you realise your sister is not your sister and everything is terribly terribly wrong but too late you are fading away before you can implore them.

_Save her. Please, just save her._

You are Sir Elyan and now you sit and watch as they engineer their own destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
